


You should’ve asked her out.

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/M, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You have help setting up your apartment when the power goes out.  Bobby invites you to an apartment complex get together afterwards.





	You should’ve asked her out.

**Author's Note:**

> This filled my college AU square on Genre Bingo.

Your first night alone in your new apartment and you were stuck sitting in the dark.  As soon as you finished setting up your bookshelves, the power had gone out.  Sighing to yourself, you fumbled your way to the kitchen, and managed to find a few candles the previous tenants had left behind.

“First night on my own and this happens.”  You heard a soft knock on your front door and paused.  You had taken the summer off to move away from the dorms so you didn’t really know anyone in your apartment complex yet.  You carefully lit one of the candles and finally answered your door.  

“You owe me Bobby! I told you someone was moving in this apartment.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious you idjit, but don’t you think you should introduce yourself first?”  You chuckles to yourself as you invited them in.  “Nice to see you again, Y/N.  How are you settling in?”

“I wasn’t expecting a power outage but I have a few more things to unpack before everything is done.”

“A few of us are getting together for drinks and a night of random shit.”  You watched as Bobby shifted and the other gentleman coughed. “Y/N, meet John Winchester.  He lives off campus with his wife and two kids.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester.”

“I like this one, Bobby she’s polite.”  

“Idjit.”  Bobby muttered and John shook your hand.  “Can we count you in for tonight?”  You were unsure of how to answer.  On one hand you wanted to finish unpacking and on the other, you wanted to be around other humans for a little bit.

“Yeah, I’ll be down later.  I was gonna unpack some more -”

“We can help with any big items you have left, if you don’t mind two old men helping you out.”  You snorted a laugh and thanked them in advance for all the help.  John and Bobby were moving your bed frame when the lights flickered back on and you cheered.  You blew out all the candles around your apartment and as soon they had your bed set up, you told them you would see them downstairs.

As soon as they were outside, John smacked Bobby on the shoulder.  “You should’ve asked her out..”

“What in the hell are you talking about?” John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he excused himself for a few minutes.  Bobby rolled his eyes as he made his way downstairs to check on how everything was going.  There was booze provided by Ellen, and someone had provided a couple of grills.  “Ellen, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”  She sat the cooler down and took a seat on top of one the picnic tables.

“How much of an age gap is too much?  I mean, I have a few years on this girl but I think I like her…”

“You haven’t felt this way about anyone since your wife died have you?”  Ellen pulled a couple of beers out from the cooler and handed him one.  

“Yeah.  I’m just worried -”  He watched you from where sitting.  You were talking to Ash and laughing about something.  Ash handed your a sharpie and you grinned.  

“If something does start between the two of you, it doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks.  They have no right to butt into your relationship.”

“Thanks Ellen.”  You waved as you made your way over to where Bobby was sitting.  The two of you talked for a little bit before he noticed you were yawning.  “Get back upstairs and get some sleep.”

“Fine.  I’ll see you later, okay?” As soon as you got up, you left your cup sitting next to Bobby.  He sighed as he walked over to one of the trash bags but he paused before throwing it away.

**_Dinner at my place tomorrow night? - Y/N_**.  Bobby paused as he fished his phone out of his pocket and entered you as a new contact.  He would be sure to call you tomorrow.


End file.
